1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for an independent, rotating, multi-clutch assembly having no fixed connection to a component of a gearset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kinematic arrangement of automatic transmissions, certain control elements, such as hydraulically-actuated clutches, have no fixed connection to any other transmission lever component.
In such cases, a need exists for a technique that simplifies the feed circuit to those clutches, i.e. pressure feeds for each of three clutch-apply circuits and a lube circuit that supplies three balance dams.
In the kinematic arrangement of the subject automatic transmission, three clutches have no fixed connection to any other transmission lever components. Instead of locating the clutches such that their servo cylinders are enclosed in one large clutch housing, multiple options regarding the location of at least one of the servo cylinders provides means for optimizing the clutch module.